The Return of the Cheerleading Squad
by Levi Ackerman
Summary: "GARY, GARY, SEX ON LEGS! IF I WERE A POKEMON, I'D LAY HIS EGGS!" Gary and Misty both whirled around, shocked at this intrusion. "That was just – wrong – on so many levels," Gary said, sickened. Gary's cheerleaders return. Misty isn't happy. EGOSHIPPING!


_Author's Note – My first true Egoshipping fic! With NO Pokéshipping (except one tiny, negligible mention, though you could take it as one-sided from Ash's part or simply Gary being overly suspicious)_

_WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS (not a full-blown lemon though… I controlled myself) AND LANGUAGE._

_And some really SAD, inappropriate rhyming =P _

_Well I warned you! If you're still interested, please read and review!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon _

::::::

Two figures trudged along the well-worn route. It was sunset, and they'd been on the road for days. They badly wanted to get to the Pokémon Center by nightfall – for some well-deserved rest and an actual room (with a bed!) and greatly desired privacy.

"I think that's it… we _finally _made it," the brown-haired teen replied, as the distant silhouette of the Pokémon Center appeared.

"Thank Mew!" his redhead companion sighed, "I'm tired of sleeping in those bug-infested forests!"

"_I'm_ tired of being interrupted," the boy replied, his forest-green eyes flicking over her meaningfully.

The redhead blushed.

"Yeah, that too," she murmured, "It's not too fun when you're scared of being interrupted by Hoothoot…"

"Or Stantler," the boy said reminiscently.

"Or icky Spinarak!" the girl made a disgusted face.

"Or Houndour," he added to the list.

They both looked at each other, and the girl bit at her lip.

"That _was_ really embarrassing, Gary," the girl muttered.

"It was… being caught by _Pokémon_," Gary shuddered, "Though they really should have left us alone…"

"Well _you _should have controlled your hormones better," the redhead teased, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

Gary scoffed, flicking his chestnut spikes.

"_Me_?" he asked incredulously, before smirking, "If I remember correctly, Misty, _you _were the one all over me, _begging _me to-"

"I was not!" Misty shrieked, flushing furiously, "I never _begged _you for anyth-"

Gary's smirk just grew, and he adopted a high-pitched tone.

"Oh _please, _Gary, _don't stop!" _he fake-whimpered, "Oh _Mew, please, keep-"_

"Gary Oak! I'll _kill _you!"

Misty's cheeks were flaming now, and she wanted to hit him, but was feeling suddenly mortified as he continued to do what was unfortunately a somewhat accurate imitation.

She lunged at him, and he laughed, dodging her mallet and reached out to wrap his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Let go," Misty snarled, glaring up at his twinkling eyes as she struggled against his embrace.

He laughed again, and the smile he gave her made her heart melt like it had been flamethrowered.

He pulled her closer to him, his hands resting lightly on her lower back, and he leaned in slightly, letting their noses brush.

"You know I liked it," he said softly, his breath ghosting against her lips.

Misty felt her heartbeat quicken, and every nerve in her body seemed to be tingling pleasurably. She could feel his bangs tickling her forehead, his warm arms pulling her close to him, the muscles of his hard chest… he was exhilarating, and he always managed to have this effect on her. The kind that left her heart pounding like a galloping Rapidash and her brain functioning like a blank Psyduck.

"W-well – I do – too," Misty mumbled, getting lost in his deep green gaze.

"I know that," he smirked again, and normally she would have hit him for it, but it was such a sexy smirk, and it sent little tingles down her spine, and it looked _so _good on his devastatingly handsome face.

So instead she chose to run her fingers over that perfectly defined chest, feeling the contours through the fabric of his shirt.

Gary Oak really was a fine specimen of a man. He had the perfect body (she'd seen his washboard six-pack when they'd gone swimming in a river a weak back, and the effect on her had been like a stun-spore), a face that was far too attractive for his own good with perfectly chiseled features, and mesmerizing eyes.

Though he was equally attracted to her, Misty couldn't help but wonder _how _one boy could have so much sexiness packed within his frame.

It was like he was a Legendary, except he wasn't a Pokémon, so-

_Oh Lugia, I'm fangirling now, I really should stop, _Misty thought disdainfully, as she reveled in the feeling of Gary's fingers as they slid under her shirt, caressing the skin of her lower back.

His lips were on her cheek now, kissing her softly and surely as he moved down to her chin, and then near her neck.

_Damn, he's good… I want him… _Misty thought, pressing herself into him and tangling her hands into his chestnut hair.

It was happening again. It always seemed to happen with them, and neither of them could control themselves. They'd start with teasing, and then somewhere along the line, Gary would pull Misty to him, or Misty would jump on Gary, and they'd start kissing. It wouldn't take long for hands to venture under her shirts, and sooner or later, they'd be down on the grass, thoroughly immersed in one another until a wild Pokémon chose to interrupt the steamy scene.

That's one of the reasons they wanted a Pokémon Center so badly. A Pokémon Center with a private room. With a _lock _on the door.

"Gary," Misty mumbled, reluctantly attempting to draw herself away from him.

He just pulled her against him harder, his lips now hovering over hers.

"What is it?" he murmured against her lips.

Misty shivered.

"We should – we should get to the center," Misty whispered, "We can – once we go there-"

"I don't think I can wait that long," Gary said huskily, kissing her on the lips before moving back to the neck.

"Gary," Misty began to protest, but then she felt something warm and wet against the skin of her neck – his _tongue _– and whatever she was going to say died in her throat immediately.

"You were saying?" Gary murmured against her skin after a moment.

"N-nothing," Misty gasped, "Just – keep doing that!"

She could feel his smirk this time.

Gary Oak was sometimes _too _attractive for his own good. And apparently, Misty wasn't the only one who thought so.

::::::

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S GARY!"

"OH MEW! HE'S HEEEERE!"

"EEEEEEEK! GARY OAK! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!"

They weren't interrupted by Pokémon this time.

Gary and Misty extricated themselves from one another, both looking supremely annoyed at the shrill interruption.

Those voices were as high-pitched as Zubat. They could have nearly passed off as a Screech attack.

Upon seeing the intruders, however, Gary looked suddenly horrified, as a flash of recognition crossed his face.

"Oh, Gary!" one of the girls, a rather voluptuous brunette, cooed, looking at him adoringly, "It's been years! I missed you so much!"

"My, my, haven't _you _grown," another girl, this one blonde, added, eyeing Gary appreciatively.

"You're hotter and more amazing than ever," the third, a black-haired girl, added breathlessly, "I bet you caught tons of amazing, powerful Pokémon too!"

"Gary?" Misty growled, turning to her still horror-struck beau, "Do you know these – girls?"

A part of her was bursting to say '_sluts_!' but for once, Misty kept a check on her infamous temper, clenching her fists as all three females ogled Gary none too subtly.

"Of course he knows us!" the brunette cried, affronted, "We traveled with him for years! Who're _you _anyway, carrot-head?"

Before Misty could retaliate and start a fight, Gary quickly stepped in, grabbing Misty's wrist.

"Uh – Misty – they – were a part of my old cheerleading squad," Gary said awkwardly, before turning to the three blushing girls, "Girls, this is Misty. She's the Gym Leader of Cerulean City and she's a Sensational. She's also my-"

"Girlfriend," Misty snapped, and all three girls recoiled in shock.

"You – you actually – got a girlfriend?" one of them stuttered, looking heartbroken.

"She's not hot enough for you!" the second wailed.

Misty snarled again, but Gary held her back, trying to dissipate the tension.

"Ladies, please, Misty's my girlfriend now, and I really like her," he said, "I know we travelled before once, but – well, that was a long time ago…"

"Please Misty," he then murmured into her ear, "Let it go?"

Misty glared at him, but he looked at her appealingly with those beautiful green eyes.

"Please, Misty? For me…"

"Ah, fine," Misty grumped, deciding _not _to mallet the cheerleaders back to Kanto.

She vaguely remembered Gary having cheerleaders when he was a kid. He'd zoom around with them in that flashy red car, and it would drive Ash mad.

She remembered their chants as well – freakishly annoying little cheers squealed out in shrill voices.

"_Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"_

"_Gary is so much cooler than Ash! Ketchum belongs inside the trash!"_

"_Gary, Gary, for the win! Ashy should rot in a bin!"_

They were ridiculous, but most of them had incensed Ash quite thoroughly. Misty had found it annoying at the time, but also rather stupid.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, remembering how the little bimbos would burst into tears if Gary was ever beaten, and hang onto his every word.

Sadly, that seemed to be happening now as well.

Gary was saying something – she wasn't sure what – and the three (admittedly good-looking) girls were gazing at him dreamily, though it didn't seem like they were registering anything.

"-so really, Misty and I would prefer being alone," Gary was saying.

Misty suddenly felt a surge of affection for her boyfriend.

"Oh, but Gary," the blonde begged, "Please let us travel with you again! We can join Misty, she can be part of the squad too! We'll even call the others, I'm sure they'd been delighted to join!"

"No thank you," Gary replied coolly, and Misty was glad he'd shot down their advances.

Hell, he would have gotten it from her if he hadn't!

"Come on, Misty," he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forwards.

He looked awkwardly at the three members his ex-cheerleading squad, who were still gazing at him as if he was the sexiest thing on the planet (which, in all fairness, he probably was) and began walking off.

"Sorry ladies, but I have to go," he said, "Uh – maybe some other time?"

When the cheerleaders were out of earshot, Misty turned to Gary, a smile on her face.

"I think I love you," she told him, and he flashed her a charming smile.

"Wait till we get back to the Pokémon Center, then you can show me how much," he said mischievously.

::::::

When they got to the Pokémon Center, however, there was a surprise waiting for them.

And it was _not _a good one.

Gary's cheerleaders had somehow beaten them there (okay, so they had gotten a bit distracted once – or twice – but so what?), and the three girls were standing outside the center, pom-poms in hand.

"Oh no," Gary groaned, "I should've known it wouldn't be _that _easy getting rid of them…"

"I don't know why you even had them in the first place," Misty snapped.

"I was a stupid, egotistical kid, Misty. And it's not my fault I have so many darn fangirls," Gary defended.

"If you weren't so – _hot_," Misty glared at him, as if his good looks were a crime.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to keep up with _you_, right?" Gary asked, smirking, as he leaned in.

Misty giggled, and blushed. She _loved _it when Gary flirted with her, and turned on the charms. He was amazingly good at it too.

Gary raked a hand through his hair, and the action caused the three cheerleaders at the door to swoon. He placed a hand on Misty's waist, but before he could do anymore, the moment was shattered, by the cheerleaders shrieking, yet again.

"Oh, Gary!" one of them cried, "We made new chants for you! Do you want to hear them?"

"No-" Gary said almost immediately, but they ignored him, and began their high-pitched chanting, pom-poms moving with the words.

"Gary, Gary, he's so hot! He can do what Ash cannot!"

Misty rolled her eyes at this.

"Ash isn't even here," Misty muttered, "Why bring him up?"

"Habit," Gary said, shrugging.

Sadly, the chanting didn't end there. In fact, it got louder.

"GARY, GARY, SEXY AS HELL! ALL COMPETITION, HE'LL DISPELL!"

"So much for privacy," Misty sighed, as the chanting continued.

"GARY, GARY, SEE THAT SMILE! WHEN HE WINS, HE WINS WITH STYLE!"

Gary was, in fact, scowling, all traces of his smile gone.

"GARY, GARY, YOU'RE SO SMART! YOUR CHARMS AND WIT HAVE TRAPPED MY HEART!"

"GARY HAS SUCH GORGEOUS EYES! THEY'RE ICY BLUE LIKE CLOUDLESS SKIES!"

"No they're not!" Misty shouted, getting increasingly irritated with the dancing girls, "They're _green_! Are you lot _blind_?"

**"GARY HAS SUCH AWESOME HAIR! COUPLED WITH A HEART-BREAKING STARE!"**

"Get them to shut up and _leave_," Misty growled, "I'm losing my patience now…"

"I wish I knew how," Gary muttered, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"I can't believe you used to _like _that attention," Misty hissed at him.

"I'm sorry," he told her, genuinely apologetic, before shaking his head, "I can't believe I did either…"

**"GARY'S ABS ARE HARD AS ROCK! ALL GIRLS WANT HIM – TOO BAD, BROCK!'**

"When have _you _even _seen _his abs?" Misty demanded, eyes flashing, "And – why bring Brock in? Do you even know him?"

The girls actually paused in their feverish chanting to answer this.

"Brock used to hit on me a lot," one of the girls explained, "It was annoying."

"Me too," the other said, "And we needed something that rhymed with 'rock'. We had other lyrics first, but they were kinda – well –"

The cheerleader then blushed, giggling and didn't complete her sentence.

"Yeah," the third piped in, "It actually went like – 'Gary's abs are hard as rock! Please, Gary, let me su-"

"No, no!" her friend squealed, elbowing her, "_Don't _say it!"

"Oh, Arceus," Gary moaned, getting the gist of the lyrics, "_No."_

Fortunately for him, Misty hadn't quite gotten it yet, and just looked confused.

"Come on, I want to go to the room," Gary said, taking Misty's hand.

The cheerleaders, who were now bickering over lyrics, let them pass. The Pokémon Center lobby was quite full, and Gary and Misty had to wait in a line to get to Nurse Joy at the counter.

The cheerleaders took this as an opportunity to resume their chant, sneaking up behind the duo.

**"GARY, GARY, SEX ON LEGS! IF I WERE A POKEMON, I'D LAY HIS EGGS!"**

Gary and Misty both whirled around, shocked at this intrusion.

"That is just – _wrong _– on so many levels," Gary said, sickened.

The entire Pokémon Center had gone eerily quiet.

**"GARY'S HOT WITHOUT A SHIRT! I'D LET HIM GET INSIDE MY SKIRT!"**

**"GARY CAN KICK ASHY'S BUTT! I WOULD BE PROUD TO BE HIS SLUT!"**

**"GARY, WHAT A LOT HE'S WORTH! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T IGNORE HIS GIRTH!"**

The last line had Gary smacking his forehead, looking utterly annoyed.

Misty, on the other hand, looked lethal.

The entire Pokémon Center stared at the scene, most of them looking utterly shocked, though some of the younger (female) trainers were giggling.

"Alright, you self-proclaimed and rightly-named _sluts_," Misty began viciously, but the girls cut her off, their voices drowning hers.

**"GARY, GARY, GIVE ME SOME! ONE TOUCH FROM YOU WILL MAKE ME C-"**

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Misty shrieked, "GO, GYARADOS!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The enormous Pokémon emerged, rearing its fearsome head up and snarling, displaying its fangs and all its terrifying glory.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" the cheerleaders screamed, clutching at one another.

"Misty," Gary began, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Be glad I didn't let you finish that one," Misty told the cowering girls, her voice laced with menace, "One more cheer and I'll –"

"Gary, Gary, save us please!" one of the cheerleaders squeaked, "I need your help, I'm on my knees!"

Indeed, all three cheerleaders dropped to their knees, looking up pitifully at Gary.

"It's just a Gyarados," Gary scoffed, flicking his hair, before turning to Misty, "You know what, Mist? Do what you want."

"I don't need your _permission_," she snapped back.

"Gary, Gary, ditch redhead! Instead take me to your bed!"

There was dead silence after that cheer, as every single person in the Pokémon center turned their eyes towards Misty, who was now shaking in rage.

"THAT'S IT!" Misty shouted, "GYARADOS, HYDRO PUMP, NOW!"

::::::

"You know – that was a really impressive Hydro Pump," Gary commented, once the two were (finally) inside their room.

The cheerleaders had fled, soaked and scared, and after apologizing to Nurse Joy, Gary and Misty had run to their room. Or rather, Misty had stormed off, with Gary immediately jogging after her.

"Cut the sweet talk, Oak, 'cause you're not getting any," Misty snapped.

Gary stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"May I ask why you decided that all of a sudden? You seemed pretty excited before," he said smoothly.

"Exactly. _Before," _Misty snarled at him, "Before your band of strumpets decided to tag along."

"Well they're gone now," Gary pointed out, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't care! They pissed me off, and I'm _not _in the mood," Misty said tightly, putting her hands out, "So get _away _from me, please."

"Misty?" Gary asked lightly, a smile tugging at his lips, "Are you jealous?"

"Are you senile?" she retorted, her voice cutting, "Why would I be jealous of those harlots! I want to be your girlfriend, not your whore!"

"Language, Misty," Gary teased, and her eyes flashed.

"Tell _them _that," she snarled, "You heard what kind of stuff they were saying! It was just – sick and _wrong_!"

"I know, and I owe you for getting rid of them," Gary said sincerely, "But Misty, it really wasn't my fault. I didn't encourage them-"

"You didn't _discourage _them!" Misty snapped back.

"Misty, come on, I _told _them you were my girlfriend and that I didn't want them around. I told them to leave us alone."

"Well you should've been meaner!" Misty yelled, "More like – the kind of vicious _asshole _you act like when we're around Ash! Why couldn't you do that with them?"

"Ash _bothers _me," Gary muttered, "Because he flirts with you. You _know _that."

"Well your cheerleaders bother _me_!" Misty cried back, "Why couldn't you just've-"

She stopped mid-sentence, as Gary placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her, encaging her with his body. His eyes were fixed on hers, and his gaze was soft, beseeching.

"Misty, I really am sorry," Gary said softly, "I know they must have bugged you. They bugged me too. But you should know that I wanted nothing more than for them to go away, so I could spend time with you, just you…"

"Well," Misty said, relenting, "I guess – it's not your fault… it was just really intimidating, you know? Seeing your boyfriend swamped with pretty girls-"

"Misty, those girls hold _nothing _to you," Gary said sincerely, taking a step forward, "_Nothing. _You're beautiful and amazing and – I've never felt this way about anyone else before…"

"You're good," Misty told him, relaxing slightly, "Go on…"

Gary smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I always envied Ash for travelling with actual friends. It was never like that for me. These girls – they didn't actually know me. They were fangirls and we had _nothing _in common. They couldn't even distinguish Caterpie from Weedle," he said, smiling again as Misty shuddered at the name of her despised bug Pokémon.

"There isn't much of a difference, they're both gross," Misty muttered.

"You're cute," Gary said fondly, brushing a lock of fiery hair out of her eyes, before continuing, "Anyways, the cheerleaders just grew annoying and invasive after some time. I couldn't even call any of them friends. I wasn't close to them at all. They were just hang-ons, and they were getting in my way. That's why I ditched them in the first place. Sometimes I even started wearing a cloak, you know, to hide myself, so that they wouldn't randomly recognize me."

"Oh, _that's_ why you wore it," Misty said, eyes lighting up, "Ash always thought you liked the effect or something. That you did it to look cool."

"That was just an added advantage," Gary said smugly.

"Oh please," Misty rolled her eyes, "Capes and cloaks look ridiculous."

"Maybe, but not on me," Gary said suavely, "_I _pulled them off."

"Sure you did," Misty teased, "Seriously, you would have been better off without that ridiculous cloak."

"Well, you know what I think?" Gary asked, his voice husky, as he leaned in, dangerously close again, "I think you'd be better off without _anything _at all…"

Misty shivered, her eyes fluttering shut as he proceeded to kiss her, his lips moving softly and tenderly against hers. His hands moved to her waist, slipping up her shirt so they could continue what they'd started, _so _many times, but had never been able to finish.

Misty kissed him back, her hands slipping under his shirt as well to run across that smooth, muscled torso. Her heart was fluttering in excitement, as Gary's hands ghosted across her stomach, before wandering higher.

Misty moaned, pressing herself into him, and she could feel him smirking, yet again, against her lips.

"Like it?" he asked softly.

Misty didn't bother to reply, but just kissed him harder.

He maneuvered them towards the bed, still kissing, and nudged her leg with his knee, gently pushing her down. Somehow, in that time, he'd managed to sneak a hand to her bra-clasp, undoing it with one small movement.

Misty gasped again, and Gary pushed her shoulder again, so she was now lying on the bed, before slowly lowering himself onto her. One of his hands was on her thigh now, which was mostly bare thanks to the mini denim shorts she was wearing.

His hand slid upwards and Misty was literally trembling in anticipation.

Suddenly, there was a loud series of thumps on the door.

::::::

Gary growled in frustration, getting up from on top of the blushing, eager girl beneath him. He'd wanted this badly, _so _badly – and he knew she had as well.

Why in the name of Ho-oh did they keep getting interrupted! First by wild Pokémon, and then his airheaded cheerleaders – and now – Gary was sorely tempted to unleash Blastoise on whoever had dared to intrude on their moment.

Misty seemed to be having similar thoughts.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"If it's those cheerleaders, please, can we Hyper Beam them?" she asked, getting a hold of herself surprisingly quickly as she slid off the bed, deftly re-fastening her bra from underneath her shirt.

_Damn, _Gary thought sourly, before shrugging, _I'll just open it again…_

"It's not them," he said finally, walking towards the door, "There's no giggling."

"Ah," Misty nodded, fixing her hair as she followed him.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The pair glared murderously at the wooden door for a moment, before finally swinging it open.

They were met by three young men – or rather boys, who seemed to be in their late teens. They all seemed to be disturbingly excited, and were wearing identical blue t-shirts with the words 'Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City!' splashed in the front.

"Oh, _Mew,_" Misty groaned, burying her face in Gary's chest.

"Who are you?" Gary asked coldly, "And what the hell do you want?"

They ignored him.

"Misty! You're here," one of boys said, "I knew our sources were correct!"

"You're much more beautiful up close," the other boy added.

"I saw your last water show! You were stunning!" the third complimented.

Misty felt Gary stiffen against her, and smiled slightly.

_Now you know how it feels, Oak!_

"Who the hell are you?" he asked again, his voice low and menacing.

It sent shivers down Misty's spine.

"And how did you know Misty was here? Were you _stalking _her?"

He wrapped an arm around her protectively, and all three boys flinched.

"We're from the Sensational Sister's Fan Club, of course!" one of them said, pointing at his t-shirt, "Though really, we're more of just Misty's fans."

"Yeah," his friend added, "Lily, Violet and Daisy are really awesome, but _she's _our favorite!"

"We even made a song for ya, Misty!" the third boy chimed in, "Wanna hear it?"

"No, she doesn't," Gary informed him in a snarl, "Get the hell out of here before I set my Blastoise on you."

Misty found his sudden possessiveness _very _sexy.

"Oh, we're not talking to _you_," the boy told Gary, "We want Misty to hear it! Listen up, Misty!"

And Misty and Gary both listened up, mouths dropping in horror as the three boys began chanting to a tune not unlike the one that had permeated the halls of the Pokémon Center less than half an hour ago.

"Misty, Misty, she's our girl! The most sensational in the world!"

"I – what?" Misty gasped, and Gary's face hardened, as he glared at the trio.

"Misty, finally, you dumped Ash! Now come with us, we'll have a splash!"

One of the boys winked at this, and Gary was fairly seething.

"She was never _with _Ash in the first place," he spat, "And she's with _me_ now, so-"

"MISTY, YOU HAVE MY HEART IN TWISTERS! YOU'RE MUCH PRETTIER THAN YOUR SISTERS!"

"MISTY'S BEAUTY MAKES ME BLIND! SHE'S HOTTER THAN ALL THREE COMBINED!"

Misty smiled slightly at this - she couldn't help it! She just _wished _her sisters could have heard that particular line. Gary, on the other hand, looked livid, one hand on his Poké ball belt.

**"MISTY MERMAID, SEX WITH A TAIL! THAT BOY YOU TRAVEL WITH IS SUCH A FAIL!"**

**"MISTY, MISTY, SMOKIN' HOT! YOUR ASSETS, WE LIKE A LOT!"**

"_Assets?_" Gary snarled, finally exploding, as he unleashed Blastoise, "Get your eyes _off _her, you perverts. She's _mine_. BLASTOISE, SKULL BASH!"

::::::

"Uh – Gary –" Misty began awkwardly, watching her boyfriend pace around the room.

He was furious and his green eyes were like emerald shards, his handsome face rigid.

"You never told me you had a fanclub!" Gary snarled, suddenly turning on her.

"You never asked!" Misty squeaked, shrinking back at the intensity of his gaze.

He was glaring at her, and his green eyes were smoldering – was it a bad thing that she was _turned on _by his anger? It's just Gary had always maintained such a cool, calm façade. It thrilled her seeing him like, this especially since the source of his wrath had been those boys who had been hitting on _her_! It was utterly thrilling.

"Besides – they weren't quite – as bad as your cheerleaders," Misty went on, heart thumping as he stalked towards her, his brows jutting down and his face set in the sexiest scowl she'd ever seen on anyone.

"And really – I didn't even know," Misty babbled on, "I mean, my sisters love the fanboys – I didn't know they had one for just m-mmf!"

Her words were cut off, as Gary grabbed her wrist, yanked her against his chest, and crashed his lips against hers.

The kiss this time was rough, rougher than usual, and his teeth scraped her bottom lip. Misty cried out, as he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the walls, gripping her hips tightly.

It was an angry, passionate, _jealous _kiss – and Misty was now way more than turned on.

Gary growled something against her lips, before lifting her hips up with his hands. She could feel the muscles of his arms tensing against her as he lifted, and she wrapped his legs around him, enjoying the feeling as his tongue slid into her mouth.

The impassioned duo went on for a few more minutes, and soon Gary's shirt was off, and Misty's as well, when a chorus of voices was heard from outside, first faint, but steadily growing louder:

"GARY AND MISTY: WHAT A PAIR! A COUPLE THAT CLASSY IS REALLY RARE!"

"Aaaargh! NO!"

"Motherfucking _assholes_!"

::::::

_Author's Note:_

_(hm, don't you wonder which one of the last two comments was Gary, and which was Misty?)_

_Tee hee. I took great pleasure in having Gary and Misty harassed by their fans. It was (rather inappropriate and unlikely, but) so much fun!_

_Sadly, this started as me fangasming over Gary and writing rhymes for him. Kinda pathetic, but fun nonetheless. _

_Then I remembered Misty probably would have fans too, and how would they react to each other's admirers? Then this was born._

_There were way more Gary ones, but they were too – naughty – to include =P As if the cheers I already put weren't bad enough. Though that bit about 'you can't ignore his girth' isn't my thing. It's quite an old Gary Oak that's been going on for years, and I just had to reference it!_

_God, I feel so bad now =P I think I overdid the Gary-obsession. Dirty little cheerleaders.  
><em>

_Ah, well, I did warn you! Please review and let me know what you think! _

_No flames please! Gyarados and Blastoise will hydro pump 'em all! _


End file.
